digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle of The Young Generals
ユウ！少年ジェネラル対決！！ |romaji=Taiki Yuu! Shounen Jeneraru Taiketsu!! |translation=Taiki VS Yuu! Duel of the Boy Generals!! |image=List of Digimon Fusion episodes 47.jpg |caption= |production code= |production company= |written by= |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 7, 2011 (En:) July 19, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis Though Mikey manages to face Ewan head on, Ewan picks up a sword and attempts to kill Mikey himself. Mikey defends himself, but it eats up precious time, as the Bagra Army forces both advance on the white castle and bolster the defenses of the black castle. As Ewan fights Mikey, he reveals his philosophy on life: that life eventually fades or leaves, which is why he finds enjoyment in what he sees as the Digital World's immortality, having been misled by AxeKnightmon's machinations. Mikey realizes that Ewan is, at his heart, a truly kind boy, and he understands why Christopher entrusted the opening of Ewan's eyes to him. With new resolve, Mikey begins to fight back. Nene rushes out and is faced by , who sends back to the black castle to support them. SkullKnightmon taunts Nene and moves to kill her, but , having sneakily disengaged from the digifuse, saves her. Returning to , they drive him off. Meanwhile, attempts to send ahead, explaining about how he intends to get his revenge on for what she did to him. Mervamon agrees and go forward, with Beelzemon guarding her back from Laylamon. She saves Nene and holds off the army as Nene runs toward the black castle, where Whispered digifuses Axemon to himself to become his and gets the upper hand. His attention is then drawn to the Generals' duel, where Mikey manages to break Ewan's weapon and then strike him. He then baits Ewan into striking back with a punch, the feedback of which forces him to pause when combined with Mikey's and Nene's words. When Nene mentions returning home, however, Ewan breaks and digifuses Tuwarmon with all of the Bagra Army troops and the energy from the Underworld itself into , leading Whispered to run away. The United Army meets him head on, and though Ewan and Tuwarmon initially has the upper hand, Christopher arrives with . They then form , who takes Tuwarmon's attacks unscathed and strikes back. Ewan then realizes that Tuwarmon is actually being hurt, just as Tuwarmon disengages and flees with Ewan, leaving the other forces to die in the crumbling castle. Whispered oversees it all from a distance, and all parties involved regroup, with both Tuwarmon and Beelzemon hiding grievous wounds from their respective armies. Featured Characters (16) *'Gorillamon' (26) *'Dobermon' (26) *'Grizzlymon' (26) |c6= * (18) |c7= * (23) |c8= *' ' (14) *'Bullmon' (26) *'Oryxmon' (26) |c10= *' ' (1) * (1) * (3) *' ' (6) *' ' (7) * (8) * (9) * (9) *' ' (11) * (13) * (15) * (17) *' ' (20) * (20) * (22) * (23) * (25) *' ' (31) *' ' (32) * (33) * (34) * (35) * (35) * (35) * (38) * (39) * (40) * (41) * (41) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |episodeorder4=17 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=OmniShoutmon |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |episodeorder5=19 |arrow5=r |DIGIMON6=Shoutmon X7 |customimage6=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |added6=(w/ ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder6=27 |arrow6=rr2 |DIGIMON7=Shoutmon |added7=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, , MailBirdramon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |episodeorder4=19 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X7 |customimage5=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |added5=(w/ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder5=27 |arrow5=rr2 |DIGIMON6=Ballistamon |added6=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, , MailBirdramon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon |episodeorder4=19 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X7 |customimage5=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |added5=(w/ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder5=27 |arrow5=rr2 |DIGIMON6=Dorulumon |added6=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, , MailBirdramon }} , MailBirdramon }} , Sparrowmon |episodeorder4=19 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X7 |customimage5=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |added5=(w/ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon) |episodeorder5=27 |arrow5=rr2 |DIGIMON6=Pickmon (Silver) |customname6=Pickmons |added6=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon, , MailBirdramon }} , Pickmons |episodeorder4=19 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X7 |customimage5=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |added5=(w/ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons) |episodeorder5=27 |arrow5=rr2 |DIGIMON6=Sparrowmon |added6=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, , MailBirdramon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=27 |arrow3=rr2 |DIGIMON4=Greymon (2010 anime) |customname4=Greymon |added4=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, MailBirdramon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder3=27 |arrow3=rr2 |DIGIMON4=MailBirdramon |added4=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon, }} Quotes Ewan: "You had me worried for a minute, but now it looks like the shoe is on the other foot. All I have to do now is win this round and then it'll be time for cake!" :— No Ewan! The cake is a lie! Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Taiki gegen Yuu! Showdown der Jungen-Generäle